


Guessing Till the End

by Port



Series: A Box of Keys [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: Before them, the fire continued to burn merrily, warming their furs and pinking their skin. The servants had finished clearing the table, leaving skins of wine and all four of their goblets. Across the hall, Morgana and Arthur were in close conference, half-arguing and occasionally breaking out into muffled laughter. They were taking turns around the hall, walking off a generous dinner.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Box of Keys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Guessing Till the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



> Please enjoy this last part, Aaymeirah! And thank you for the impetus to write a happy ending for these two. I've really liked the excuse to think about Merlin so much again. <3
> 
> Btw, all the little sketches with the fics are by me. Sorry for the quality. /o\

Gwen leaned comfortably back into Merlin’s embrace, tucked up beneath his shoulder. Before them, the fire continued to burn merrily, warming their furs and pinking their skin. The servants had finished clearing the table, leaving skins of wine and all four of their goblets. Across the hall, Morgana and Arthur were in close conference, half-arguing and occasionally breaking out into muffled laughter. They were taking turns around the hall, walking off a generous dinner.

Merlin yawned wide, not bothering to cover his mouth. In his defense, he had a goblet in one hand and an armful of Gwen. “Manners!” Gwen teased. “How does Arthur let you out into court when you can’t be bothered to cover your mouth?”

“Oh, Arthur’s just grateful when I remember to keep my thoughts to myself, nevermind covering my mouth.”

“I know that’s not true. Anyone can see how well he values your counsel.”

Merlin nodded amiably. “As long as that’s all they see.” His grin became a frown as he considered what he had said. It wasn’t a secret between them that Merlin and Arthur were more to each other than they should be as king and advisor. That would never be a problem here, in Morgana’s keep, and they all knew it. “You know I wish sometimes that Arthur and I could run away like you and Morgana? Go someplace beautiful like you have here and just… not have to worry about getting caught, I guess.”

Gwen squeezed his empty hand. “I wish that for you too. You know you both are always welcome at Vale Perilous.”

“Yes--but what a name! I can’t believe you kept it.”

“Morgana enjoyed the irony. Our safe retreat.”

“Everyone’s safe retreat,” Merlin said. “How many magic users do you suppose have followed you out from Camelot?”

“Oh, too many to count. Witches and sorceresses and mages and tricksters. And countless folk who do small amusing tricks and wish for nothing more.”

Merlin hummed. As the fire shrank and made them cooler, he waved a hand and it grew back to a comfortable size.

“You know I never would have come clear about my magic to Arthur if not for you two.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I saw what you were doing here, living freely. You were so happy--you’re still so happy. I knew I had to take a chance and believe in Arthur.”

“Are you talking about me?” the man himself interrupted. He helped Morgana to sit down on Gwen’s other side, then sat himself down as well.

“I’m telling her how much I put up with,” Merlin said, kicking his leg lightly.

This began a familiar rant on Arthur’s part, with rejoinders by Merlin and interjections from Gwen and Morgana. All in all a familiar, wine-hazed evening. Gwen watched Morgana’s mobile smile, the arcs of her long-fingered hands as she punctuated her points. She wondered if they would have all this without Arthur and Merlin’s own struggle toward union, without an example of how unhappy it was possible to be. She hoped that wasn’t the case, that fate would have brought them all here no matter what. But fate was a funny thing. It took its time, kept you guessing. Better to make your own.


End file.
